Sounds Like A Secret
by susantrules
Summary: Sequel to Sounds Like a Plan. House and Cuddy are embarking on a relationship.....a secret relationship.


It was Friday night and Gregory House had just solved a particularly difficult case and had made it home with hopes to spend his evening lounging on the couch watching something filled with gore on the T.V. Well those were his plans until he made it home to find Lisa, his secret girlfriend, had already made it to his apartment.

"Well…well" He spoke loudly as he sat down beside her on the couch "What do we have here?"

Lisa just smiled having left work earlier to beat him to his apartment. "I thought we could spend the evening together since you solved your case." She informed him only revealing half her motives.

Greg nodded, an evening with Lisa was always better than the ones he had to spend alone.

"Anything in particular you'd like to do?" He asked her a grin spreading across his face as he scooted a little closer to her. She shook her head and chose just that moment to reward him for his hard work. So currently she was covering his neck in soft kisses and was palming his cock through his jeans.

"God Lisa" he groaned reaching his hand down to the button on his pants, hoping she would get the idea he was ready to get the show on the road. She giggled against his neck when she felt his hand push hers away.

"Stop Greg." She whispered

"I'll do it" She finished pulling away from him to sink down on the floor between his legs.

She reached up and unbuttoned his jeans, slowly pulling down the zipper slipping her hand into the waist band of his boxers. Greg moaned loudly as she wrapped her slim fingers around his growing member and started to pump.

"You were excellent today Greg" She cooed just before lunging forward and devouring his cock with her mouth.

"LISA" he screamed moving his hand into her thick black curls holding on for the ride.

"Mmmm" He continued to moan, her tongue slowly moving from the tip of his swollen member to swirl around his trembling shaft. It only took a few more seconds of this pleasurable torture before Greg felt his balls start to tighten.

"Lisa…" He managed to choke out.

"I'm…." he shouted as Lisa felt the hot liquid squirt into her mouth. She swallowed hard sucking any remaining juices from his body. Greg tugged lightly at her hair wanting her to look at him and once she did he was pulling her back on to the couch and working swiftly at pushing up the fitted skirt she had worn today.

"My turn" He muttered pulling the soaked thong down her legs. Lisa just smiled at him ready to accept any payback he was willing to give.

As soon as her thong was safely on the floor he moved her shirt from her stomach with his nose and started to kiss her stomach right below her navel, working his way down to her glistening lower lips. He flicked his tongue across her several times just enjoying the sweet taste of her.

Lisa was already in pleasure overload and this amazing torture was not helping. She shifted trying to get his skilled tongue to penetrate her, moaning out his name the entire time. House managed to get his left hand under her bunched up blouse and eagerly knead her bra-clad chest while holding his squirming girlfriend's waist down with his right hand. Cuddy's hand shot in to his hair, trying her damndest to force him deeper.

"Greg…please" She whimpered which made House smirk and roughly press his tongue to her clit, sucking greedily.

"OH FUCK" Cuddy screamed, bucking her hips as her orgasm washed over her. House didn't slow down at all lapping up all of Cuddy's spilled juices. Cuddy lay there totally spent letting House finish his ministrations as he slowly started moving his tongue up her body. Once he reached her lips he sat up and pulled off her shirt, revealing to him the lacy black bra she was wearing.

"Damn Lisa" He whispered in a husky voice before claiming her lips with his own. Cuddy moved her hands over House's shirt covered back trying to bring him closer to her. She was working her hands in to the back of his open pants, as he continued kissing her lips and neck. He lifted up to pull his own shirt off when he heard a hearty knock at his front door.

Cuddy froze and starred up at him, knowing the only other person who visited him had to be the knocker. House just shrugged.

"Greg do something" Cuddy whispered as another knock rang in to the room.

"Damn it House. I have beer" Wilson shouted through the door. "Please don't make me use my key. "

Cuddy immediately started trying to push House off of her. He groaned obviously annoyed at having to pause the sex he was ready to have. Cuddy quickly pulled her shirt back on and flattened down her skirt. Her thong was somewhere but she was distracted by the sound of keys shaking outside the door. House seemed not to notice while struggling with re-buttoning his pants.

"Hurry up Greg" Cuddy hissed.

"Well Cuddy I can't really shove my hard cock in my jeans." House replied "I'm sorry baby but it's too fucking big."

Cuddy couldn't contain the smile that washed over her face at this remark.

"Go in to the bathroom..." Cuddy said her brain regaining its ability to think.

"Only if you come with me." House responded pulling Cuddy down the hall with him. The two of them shutting the bathroom door just as Wilson managed to open the front door.


End file.
